My Orange Angel
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Darren starts to feel uncomfortable around the much older vampire.  When he realizes why, things only get more complicated.  Slash.  AU-ish.
1. It Started With A Dream

**My Orange Angel (A Cirque du Freak fanfic)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Darren x Larten**

**Summary: Darren starts to feel uncomfortable around the much older vampire. When he realizes why, things only get more complicated. Slash. AU-ish.**

**A/N: I'm writing this story for my sister, but I hope everyone enjoys it :D If you're familiar with my stories then you know that I update all my stories every wednesday!**

Prologue - It Started With A Dream (Posted 16 July 2011)

Darren stared down at himself with a mixture of embarrassment and repulsion showing on his face. He was relieved to know that he was on his own, and Larten wasn't around to see him in his current state.

The young vampire paced back and forth, trying to figure out just what had happened to him. The dream had started out pleasant and perfectly normal; he was sitting on a beach with Debbie, getting nice and cozy, when suddenly... it turned into a nightmare.

The skies started darkening and Debbie faded away. And then a figure started rising out of the ocean, water splashing down from it as it ascended slowly. The other people on the beach ran screaming, but Darren was immobilized by fear and curiosity.

As the figure rose, it's shape became clearer. He could see orange hair molding to to a face he new all too well. Mr. Crepsley hovered just above the water, his clothes and cape clinging to his fit body and dripping as the excess water fell back into the ocean.

The older vampire stared down at him and drifted forward, descending onto the hot, sandy beach. He strode toward Darren and when he reached him he glared at him with an animal-like ferocity in his eyes.

Scared and confused, Darren stood and gave his mentor a questioning look. With an abject sigh he reached over and grabbed both of Darren's arms. He placed the boy's hands on his rippling chest so he could feel his faint muscles.

Darren's eyes widened as he was invited to feel the older man's torso. And he let out an audible gasp as he felt large hands mutually exploring his. Mr. Crepsley's hands traveled across Darren's chest and stomach and down his sides, reaching his thighs.

As their bodies drew closer, Darren could feel his heart racing as he panicked. He tried to break their gaze, but couldn't look away from the other man's lustful eyes. When he felt hands about to travel up his shirt...

He woke up, cold and sweaty. With shame in his trousers.


	2. Startled

**A/N: This is a day late. But it's still less than a week between updates. Eh that's a crappy excuse. The truth is I fell asleep yesterday due to my new medicine. I'm sorry :( I'm also lacking inspiration for this story Forgive me?**

Chapter One - Startled (Posted 21 July 2011)

Darren had been staring out at the trees for what seemed like hours. Over a week ago Mr. Crepsley had gone on some sort of errand and left Darren alone in the middle of a forest. He didn't know where Mr. Crepsley had gone, but he hoped he'd stay gone a little longer. At least until Darren could manage to face him.

He'd cleaned himself up after that dream and sat on a log to ponder its meaning. It took him hours of thinking and denial before he finally came to accept that there was clearly something wrong with him.

Darren jumped up when he was suddenly startled by a weight on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Mr. Crepsley standing there, a smirk almost taking shape on his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You should be more prepared, Darren."

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Always be on your guard." The man preached this over and over again, but Darren never seemed to grasp it. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Having nightmares." Darren answered.

"What kind of nightmares?" Mr. Crepsley asked as he sat down.

"Scary ones."

"Come on, boy, be more specific or I cannot help you."

"It was..." Darren blushed, looking away so his mentor wouldn't see. "It was Debbie. We were... we were on the beach and then..." He couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. No way. "I killed her."

"That is common." Mr. Crepsley said. "You are worried about hurting people. It takes a long time for that to go away, but it will eventually."

"O-ok." Darren stuttered. "Thanks."

"Yes, well, are you ready? We really should be on our way." Mr. Crepsley stood and grabbed his suitcase.

Darren stared up at him. With the way the moonlight was shining on him, it made him remember his dream and he blushed deeply.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"What? No..." Darren started, but rethought it. "Well maybe I am feeling a little sick."

"Perhaps we should rest here a bit longer then."

"No, no let's get out of here. I'm tired of looking at these boring trees all the time."

"As you wish." Mr. Crepsley handed Darren his suitcase. Their fingers brushed as the handle was passed between them, causing Darren to flinch away. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Darren nodded. "Positive."

Larten shrugged. "Fine. Come on, let us be on our way." He started to walk away.

Darren stared after him, shaking his head instantly when he realized he was watching how his body moved. He trailed Mr. Crepsley silently as he tried desperately, and without success, to wipe the image of their dream-selves groping each other from his brain.


	3. Journeying

**A/N: It's Thursday. I'm sorry for being late. Again :( Maybe I should just plan on updating this on Thursdays from now on... All I can say is that this really isn't my favorite fandom and I'm writing this because my sister asked me to. I'm kinda lacking inspiration. Ah well, please forgive me? Oh, and I'm going to have to make Darren at least 17 when he was blooded, regardless of how old he really was. That's the only way I can live with myself for writing a romance between him and someone as old as Larten. Anyway, back to the story!**

Chapter Two - Journeying (Posted 28 July 2011)

"Where are we _going_?" Darren sighed. "We've been walking around for days."

"We can camp here if you are tired." Mr. Crepsley suggested as they

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I do not yet know where we are going." Larten answered. "I am simply looking for some inspiration to point us in the right direction."

"Can we go back to the Cirque?" Darren asked, having been a few years since they last saw their friends there. "I'm not sure where they are now, but I kind of miss Evra."

"I agree. It has been a while since we have performed with them. Perhaps we should go in search of the Cirque."

X

It only took a few weeks for them to catch up with Mr. Tall and the rest of the troupe. Darren and Evra were set up in the same tent again, but there was now even more of a visible age difference between them.

But they still got along pretty well. They talked, catching up for a few hours and then went out hunting for a bit before returning to their tent for the night.

"Darren?" Evra said, trying to voice a question that had been plaguing him all day.

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

Darren cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You just seem... distracted. I mean you always were a little out of it, but you look like something is really bothering you."

"Eh." Darren shrugged. "I haven't been sleeping very well. But it's nothing."

"Haven't been sleeping?"

"Yeah. I've been having... very strange dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?" Evra asked.

Darren looked at him. "_Those_ kind of dreams."

Evra nodded understandingly. "Ah. I see. And... you feel bad about them?"

"Well yeah." Darren sighed. "But they're kind of frightening, considering who they're about."

"Oh? I would have thought they'd be about Debby."

"They start out that way. But then she disappears and... someone else takes over."

"Really? Who?"

"I'd rather not tell you." Darren shivered. "It's bad enough that it happens, but saying it is likely to make me throw up."

"Well maybe it'll stop if you tell someone." Evra suggested. "A lot of times dreams stop once you've acknowledged them."

Darren scrunched his face up, trying to decide if he should tell. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure, I promise."

"It's..." Darren whispered, "Mr. Crepsley." He was expecting Evra to be shocked. Totally grossed out and thinking something wrong with Darren. But to his surprised, he broke out into boisterous laughter. "Why are you laughing! This is serious!"

"Man, you're only dreaming of him now?"

"What?"

"I'm not surprised that you're dreaming about him." Evra stated. "I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Darren was embarrassed and a little offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means I always thought you had a bit of a thing for him. It always looked that way, anyway."

"Well I don't!" Darren insisted.

Evra laughed some more. "Whatever you say."

"I mean it, I don't 'have a thing for him' at all!"

"Ok, I believe you." Althought he clearly didn't.

"I really don't."

"I heard you the first time." Evra said. "The more you deny it, the harder it is for me to believe you."

"But I..." Darren pursed his lips. "Fine."

"Right. Now go to sleep so you can dream about your mentor some more."

Darren glared at him, making him laugh again, but laid down and tried to sleep anwyway.


	4. Knowing

**A/N: As many of my readers noticed, I took a vacation last week. But I'm back this week with another chapter of this horrible story lol. As always, if you like it or if you hate it, I'd appreciate a review! But either way, please enjoy (or don't) this penultimate chapter!**

Chapter Three - Knowing (Posted 10 August 2011)

"Mr. Crepsley," Darren said as they began planning a new act, "can I ask you a question?"

"Well my boy, you just did ask me a question. But I assume that that was not the question you were requesting permission to ask, so by all means, ask away."

"Have you ever been... attracted to someone... older than you?"

Larten chuckled teasingly. "Of course I have. I cannot think of someone who has not."

"A _lot_ older?"

"Age matters not once you have lived as many years as I."

"But I haven't lived as many years as you." Darren said, frustrated. "I mean... when you were my age. Or when you looked like you were my age. Did you.. for example, ever feel attracted to someone... a couple hundred years old?"

Larten looked at him cautiously. "That is a rather peculiar question for you to be asking me."

"No it's not." Darren insisted. "I'm just wondering, that's all."

"But here is a question _I _have for _you_. Why are you wondering?"

Darren shrugged. "I've just... taken a fancy to someone."

"Oh really?" Mr. Crepsley's face looked all-knowing. "And who might it be?"

"No one."

"Right. You are an idiot."

"Hey!" Darren shouted. "I am not."

"You are. I have seen the way your eyes linger when I walk by. Unlike you, I am _not_ an idiot."

Darren blushed and blustered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do. And I am telling you this right now so you do not get any funny ideas. I am too old for you, Darren."

"I'm not attracted to _you_!" the boy insisted.

"So you say, Master Shan." Latren said, though he clearly didn't believe him. "I think it is time you and I part ways."

"What? But I'm your assistant."

"I am a capable man. I no longer require an assistant. The Cirque, however, does need more helping hands, so you shall stay and I shall go."

"But, you can't just leave me here."

"I most certainly can. I cannot have you lusting after me as we travel. It would only complicate things. I leave in the morning."

Darren pursed his lips. "Fine." He walked away, determined to forget all about Mr. Crepsley.


	5. Just Leave

**A/N: Happy Sunday, peeps. If you like this story, you're in for a bit of good news. My sister persuaded me to write two more chapters instead of one, so **_**this**_** will be the penultimate update. As for things not seeming believable enough, I'm really sorry. I'm not really writing this for myself (I don't care for this pairing), and it's been so long since I read the books so I don't remember a lot. I am sorry though. But anyway. See you Wednesday for the end :D**

Chapter Four - Just Leave (Posted 14 August 2011)

"You can't just leave me here." Darren said as he was watching Mr. Crepsley get ready to leave.

"I can." he replied dryly.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. And I am."

Darren pursed his lips. "Why?"

"Why?" the man repeated. "You are but a young boy, Darren."

"I'm older than I look."

"I know that well enough." Larten stated. "However, you are still young. You are _too_ young."

"Too young for what?"

"Many things."

"Why can't I just keep traveling with you? It's not like I was ever planning on hitting on you or anything. I'm not that much of an idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know that you're too old for me?" Darren asked, his voice laced with a hint of anger. "Of course I know that! Why else would I not want you to know?"

"For fear of embarrassment." Larten offers, knowing how young men are.

"Obviously. But there's more than that."

"Oh, please, do enlighten me."

"I knew you would reject me. I knew that if you found out about it, you would hate me. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? To know that _you_ hate me?"

Mr. Crepsley blinked. "What would it do?" he challenged.

Darren's face twisted up, clearly out of rage and confusion. "It hurts."

"You say that as if you are under the impression that I _do_ hate you."

"Really?" Darren asked sarcastically. "I didn't even notice."

"You really think I hate you?"

"It's the only logical conclusion."

"That is the most illogical conclusion you could have reached."

"Yeah right. First you leave me all alone in the forest and barely even talk to me when you return. Then you tell me you knew all along that I'm attracted to you and you flat out reject me in the least supportive way possible. And now you want to leave me here all alone without even knowing all the ins and outs of the vampire world as punishment for my idiocy. That sure sounds like hatred to me. So you know what? Go. Just pack up all your stuff and leave me here to stay this age while my only friend in the whole world just keeps getting older than me. Leave me here so I can keep going hunting for the little people and doing stupid odd jobs until no one even remembers I'm here. Just go away and leave me alone. I hate _you_. And I hope I never see you again." By this time Darren was feeling so angry that he tought he would start to cry at any moment. So he ran back to his tent, thankful that Evra was elsewhere.


	6. Leaving

**A/N: So this is like... really late. Really, _really_ late. I'm sorry :( Also, this is the final chapter, so... enjoy?**

Chapter Five - Leaving (Posted 22 December 2011)

Darren was sulking in his tent, alone, for a very long time. The truth was, he didn't want Mr. Crepsley to leave at all. He would have been fine traveling with him for the rest of his life. But he couldn't face him now.

So, of course, this would be the time when Mr. Crepsley appeared in his tent.

"Go away," Darren turned around.

"As your mentor, I cannot simply 'go away' from you while you are in this state."

"Like it matters to you. You said you were leaving, so why haven't you left yet?"

"You told me you did not wish for me to leave without you."

"Yeah, and you said you were gonna anyway." Darren retorted.

"I have decided against it." Crepsley said simply.

Darren half turned, but still didn't look him in the eye. "You did?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"It is foolish not to believe the truth."

"Why'd you suddenly change your mind?"

"I conversed with Mr. Tall. This discussion led me to the conclusion that, since I have been your mentor for so long, I would not do well without your company."

"You mean you'd miss me?"

"Exactly."

"Well maybe I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You had better make up your mind within the hour. If, in that time, you have not reported to me, I will leave without you. I must also tell you that, after leaving tonight, I do not plan on returning to the Cirque for quite some time."

"Whatever."

X

"I think you should go with him." Evra said.

Darren looked up from his pouty stare. "It's none of your business."

"It is, actually. If he leaves, you're going to be mopey forever. Besides, as your friend, I want you to go where you're happiest."

X

"Okay," Darren said, stepping inside Mr. Crepsley's tent, "here's the deal. I want to go with you. I'm sure that's obvious to you, but I can't go unless you tell me you want me to."

Crepsley looked up at him. "I believe I have already said that."

"Well I need to hear it again. If you really want me to come with you, you'll tell me so."

"Darren, I wish for you to continue to to travel with me."

"Thanks."

"Go pack. I still plan on leaving on time."

Darren gave a playful salute and ran off. He didn't know if he could really handle only being Mr. Crepsley's apprentice forever. But if he wanted to be with him at all, he'd have to take things as they are and deal with them.


End file.
